


Situations

by highwarlockandscrabblechampion (ARGirl1011)



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARGirl1011/pseuds/highwarlockandscrabblechampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ivelisse and Catrina are caught together, they both realize how much it would mean to them if it was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> This is set back when Catrina was running the Temple and also while Ivelisse/Son of Havoc/Angélico are still regularly teaming together.

How did this keep happening to her?  
Ivelisse had found herself in Catrina’s office again, and once again, Catrina was looking at her in a way that was not entirely professional. And once again, Ivelisse was finding herself not entirely capable of thinking straight. She had come here on some sort of business, she was sure...but what kind, she couldn’t even remember. She also knew that she should stay away from Catrina, that she should keep it strictly business, that this wasn’t good for her. Catrina was basically the embodiment of darkness and evil, and her motivations were never good. In fact, she’d always been intent on making life a living hell for Ivelisse and her trios partners, Son of Havoc and Angélico, and that had only gotten worse now that she was in charge of the entire Temple. But as Catrina came out from behind her desk and got ever closer to Ivelisse, that began to matter less and less. And when she pressed her lips to Ivelisse’s, all other thoughts were gone from her head. 

Ivelisse lost all her inhibitions and let herself fall into the kiss, and before she knew it, she was on Catrina’s desk and Catrina was on top of her. They stared at each other for a moment, and Ivelisse couldn’t deny the chemistry. They plunged back into the kiss...and unfortunately, that was exactly when the door to Catrina’s office opened and Ivelisse’s trios partners came in. Worst. Timing. Ever.

“Okay, but you do know that she’s pure evil, right?” Angélico questioned Ivelisse. It was the first thing either he or Son of Havoc had said since they’d walked in on her and Catrina. After they had interrupted, and after Catrina had gotten off of Ivelisse, blowing her a kiss as she’d walked out of the office, her partners had immediately corralled her into a room to talk to her. It smacked of some sort of intervention, and Ivelisse didn’t like it. Never mind the fact that she herself knew a relationship with Catrina wasn’t a good idea; she wasn’t going to hear it from anyone else. She found herself growing defiant. She was a grown woman! She could handle herself! She could choose who or who not to be in a relationship with! She- “Ive? Ive, are you even listening?” Ivelisse was brought back to the here-and-now by Son of Havoc calling her name, and she realized her partners had been talking the whole time she was going on her indignant internal monologue. She sighed. “No, honestly, I wasn’t,” she answered, causing her partners to roll their eyes in unison. But she kept going. “Look, guys, I know you’re concerned about me. But I can handle myself! Have you not learned that yet?” Angélico and Son of Havoc shared a glance, as they certainly had, and they both knew Ivelisse’s temper was nothing to mess with. “I can make my own decisions, and I can deal with the consequences.” She crossed her arms, and that was that. Angélico and Son of Havoc knew there was nothing more to be said. And Ivelisse knew that she would be going back to Catrina’s office. And this time, there would be no inhibitions. 

Catrina sighed as she sat alone in her office. It was getting late, and she was just going to have to accept that Ivelisse wasn’t coming back tonight. Tonight, or probably ever, due to her meddling trios partners. This wasn’t surprising to Catrina. She had known that her...dalliances...with the fiery-tempered redhead would have to end eventually, either because someone would find them, or because Ivelisse herself would end it. But what did surprise her was how much it hurt. She hadn’t meant for this to be anything serious when she started it. Ivelisse was beautiful, and Catrina had wanted to kiss her, and so she did. But she hadn’t expected to fall for anything else about Ivelisse. She should find her temper infuriating, not endearing, and certainly not attractive. But she couldn’t help herself. And before long, when Ivelisse would leave her office after a long kissing session, and would be gone for a while, Catrina would start to miss her. Not the kissing - it’s not like there weren’t other people she could kiss - but Ivelisse, specifically. So now, for it to be over with the one person she actually...loved? Was this love? Catrina didn’t think she even remembered what love felt like. Her heart had been so hard and dark for so long, she hadn’t been sure she even had the capacity for love anymore. Was that what she felt for Ivelisse?   
"Do I...love her?"

Catrina was lost in pondering this, and when she heard the knock on her office door, she considered not even opening it. She was so not in the mood for business right now. But after a moment, the knocking got louder and more persistent, and Catrina finally released a long, drawn-out sigh and went to open the door...and when she opened it, found herself staring into the face of Ivelisse. 

Catrina usually put on a mask for the whole world, never letting her real emotions show. But when she saw Ivelisse at her door - a sight she thought she was never going to get to see again - she couldn’t even put up any pretense. Her face showed a plain, open expression of surprise and shock. As Ivelisse stepped inside the office, Catrina tried to rearrange her face into a smooth, self-assured expression of "I knew you’d come," but found herself incapable. She finally gave up. “You came back. I...didn’t think you would.” Ivelisse glanced up, looking surprised at Catrina showing any real emotions. She finally shrugged. “Well, I did.” They stared into each other’s eyes. There were so many things that could be said, so many things that needed to be said on both sides...But as Ivelisse pressed her lips against Catrina’s and kissed her, long and hard, they both knew that said it all.


End file.
